Red Lanterns (Vol 1) 0
Synopsis for "Atrocitus: The Second Prophecy" The Manhunters standing ground on Ryut, silently observing the planet's inhabitants, but to Trakka, Atrocitus's daughter, the emotionless faces are not quite as devoid as everyone perceives. Claiming that the Manhunters hate them Trakka returns home with her father not long before the Manhunters launch their assault on Sector 666. As the attack unfolds we watch again as Atrocitus' family and everyone else on Ryut is destroyed, but Atrocitus somehow manages to stand as the lone survivor. Some time later Qull and his sister Roixaeume arrive on Ryut along with Orphram and Dal-Xauix and they discover Atrocitus there and, after explaining that they too have survived the onslaught, recruit the tortured soul by convincing him that harnessing his rage for vengeance is better than allowing oneself to be consumed by it. Out of this the Five Inversions are born as are a war of retribution against the Guardians. Through the conflict the Empire of Tears was created, a three-galaxy wide domain ruled by dark magic, but even though Atrocitus has found a place where he belongs he is driven to be something more, but the rest of the Inversions will not perform a ritual needed to elevate Atrocitus to that level. Seducing Roixaeume, Atrocitus gains from their union the ability of the Blood Prophecy and he uses it along with the blood of a Guardian prisoner he kills to see an image from his future - him reciting what becomes the Red Lantern oath as he stands over the corpses of the rest of the Inversions. As the Guardians emerge victorious over the Five Inversions they are imprisoned on the planet Ysmault, which was their base of operations in the Empire of Tears. During the battle the Guardians have created the Green Lantern Corps and Abin Sur proved to be a major factor in the defeat and capture of the Inversions. Atrocitus manages to break free from his confines, fueled by the memory of his blood prophecy. Killing Roixaeume and then the rest of the Inversions he spills their dark magic tainted blood which empowers him to become the first Red Lantern and he builds the central power battery. Using what's left of their blood Atrocitus gets one more prophecy, the future where he leads the Red Lanterns. Appearing in "Atrocitus: The Second Prophecy" Featured Characters *Atrocitus Supporting Characters *Five Inversions **Roixaeume (Dies in This Issue) **Qull (Dies in This Issue) **Orphram (Dies in This Issue) **Dal-Xauix (Dies in This Issue) *Trakka (Dies in This Issue) *Limmy (Dies in This Issue) *Bleez (In a Vision Only) *Skallox (In a Vision Only) *Zilius Zox (In a Vision Only) Villains *Manhunter Cult Other Characters *'Yanod Kaghom' (Dies in This Issue) *Guardian of the Universe Locations *Space Sector 0666 **Ryut *Space Sector 2814 **Ysmault Items *Red Lantern Power Ring *Red Lantern Power Battery *Red Lantern Central Power Battery Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *The Line ("Witness a prophecy that threatens to change everything!") appeared in the first version of the DC Comics Issue #0 Solicitations for this Issue. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/red-lanterns-2011/red-lanterns-0 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Lanterns_Vol_1_0 *http://www.comicvine.com/red-lanterns-atrocitus-the-second-prophecy/37-358826/ Red Lanterns (Vol 1) 00